Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is well used in the non-contact automatic identification technology. It has merits such as the label being small and reusable, quick read-write speed, high recognition rate, long recognition distance and huge storage. Besides, RFID can identify multiple moving targets simultaneously. Combination of Internet and RFID technology can realize the tracking and management of goods all over the world. RFID has already been widely used in different areas such as: intelligent transportation, logistics management, safety certification, real-time location and so on. It improves the efficiency of production and management, and reduces the cost.
RFID is the core technology for internet of things, which is developing rapidly. The number of related products manufacturers increased gradually. There are a great variety of RFID products in the market. Therefore it is important to test the performance of RFID products in order to choose the best product by users which can meets their needs.
There is a common feature in many RFID application scenarios that the distance between a reader and a tag is constantly changing, and the speed of changing can't be predicted. So, testing is necessary for RFID system in dynamic scenarios.
The purpose of benchmarks is to test the performance of a class of objects by designed testing methods and tools, and ensuring that obtained testing results are comparable, and repeatable. Testing of the performance of RFID system in dynamic scenarios can reflect the performance for RFID applications system in real state.
The inventor realized that there is some shortcomings in existing test way for RFID technology. It is difficult to build dynamic test scenarios because such scenarios need to occupy a big venue. Besides, the implementation of these experiments is challenging. Operators are required to conduct the same experiment multiple times at the same conditions. That means that an operator with some RFID tags must tries to walk passing an antenna in the same way and at the same speed over and over again.